1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for ion and vapor deposition to form a thin film on the surfaces of articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has already been known to form a thin film on the surfaces of various articles, such as tools and rollers, to give the surface improved corrosion resistance and enhanced hardness.
Generally known as processes for forming such a thin film are vacuum evaporation, sputtering, etc. Although these processes achieve a high deposition rate, the film formed is not satisfactory in adhesion.
A process comprising ion implantation and vapor deposition in combination has recently been developed which is satisfactory in both the adhesion of the resulting film and the deposition rate.
In actuality, however, this ion and vapor deposition process still remains to be improved in the adhesion of film. For the ion and vapor deposition process to form a film of fully satisfactory adhesion, it is desirable to simultaneously effect ion implantation and vapor deposition in a specified ratio in the initial film forming stage, whereas the apparatus commercially available at present have difficulty in effecting ion implantation and vapor deposition properly at the same time in the specified ratio.
It has recently been found that ion implantation and vapor deposition, when effected at the same time in the specified ratio, produce an effect to give an improved quality (crystallinity) to the film itself and also during the subsequent film forming stage following the initial stage.
Further, films having good quality and satisfactory adhesion are desired as the inter-layer insulation films and electrode wiring films to be formed in large-scale integrated circuits (LSI's).